


The Box of Reject Miraculous

by MiraculousPyro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on shitposting from discord, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gabriel Agreste suffers a horrible fate, Gen, Guardian who doesnt give a shit, Human Miraculous, Not centered around main characters from show, Original Miraculous, Owl Miraculous, Worm Miraculous, Worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPyro/pseuds/MiraculousPyro
Summary: David, owner of a book store in Paris, finds himself in position of a miracle box full of misfit miraculous and kwamis.It's a fun time.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 52





	1. Buying a box in Tibet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this idea was born from a joke from my discord server that there was a box of "bootleg" miraculous that one of us found in a supermarket in Tibet. And it just evolved into this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Link to our discord. https://discord.gg/YnFGqZ

David searched the Tibetan store for some kerosene. His helicopter had landed a few miles away and it needed fuel. 

He wasn't sure how the fuck he had ended up it Tibet, since he had started in Paris and had only flown for an hour, but he was here now. He had to find some aviation kerosene before he could get back in the air. 

He had found a small village general store a few miles away. He doubted that it sold aviation kerosene but he had to try. 

Searching the shelves, David found a large barrel landed 'aviation kerosene'. It was also in english. 

So that was lucky. 

Using the dolly he had brought from the helicopter, the dolly moving boxes kind not the dolly child you kind, David moved the barrel towards the front counter. 

"Hello, I would like to buy this." David said to the man. 

The short bald man at the counter tilted his head in confusion, obviously not understanding english. David pulled out his wallet and gave the man a few 50 euro bills. 

The man seemed to understand as he took the money, placing it in the box he had on the counter. 

Before David could leave, the man grabbed a box from under the counter and handed it to David. 

"Um… alright then." David handed the man a few 20 euro bills and went on his way, not wanting to bother trying to say no with the language barrier. 

After a long walk back to the helicopter, David managed to refuel and get into the air, placing the box he had gained on the seat next to him. 

David somehow flew from Tibet back to Paris in less than an hour, which again makes so sense but whatever.

After a quick talk with air traffic control, where he had to explain that he had somehow just flew in from Tibet, they eventually deciding it must have been an akuma and let David land. 

After a quick car ride home he collapsed on a beanbag chair in his store, tossing the box down beside him. David pulled his book out of his bag and started reading.

David owned a book shop across from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. The shop itself never made any money, he had invested shares into now successful companies and made himself a millionaire. 

Owning a bookstore in Paris was his dream and he had succeeded. Life was good. 

After a few hours, David remembered the box he had bought back in Tibet. 

Placing the book down, he picked up the box, placing it in his lap. It was a simple brown box with leather covers on the side . 

The front had numerous small drawers, simple wooden stubs as handles to show where the drawers were. 

Opening one, David found a large amount of cobwebs. Inside the cobwebs, there was a single earring. It was in the shape of an owl spreading its wings out. It looked pretty cool. 

Luckily, David had gotten his left ear pierced last month and the earing seemed to be not too large for his ear. 

Putting the earing on, David noticed a bright light shine from it. His peripherals were filled with a brown light. 

Suddenly the light started moving around, almost as if it was alive. It was a small ball of brown light that quickly zipped around David's body. 

The light started to die down as a form started to emerge from the light. A small creature with a large head appeared where the light used to be. 

"Hello David," the creature said, "I am Hoott. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

The creature was bird-like. It had small wings which it flapped, even if they obviously weren't big enough to fly with, and small talons in the bottom of it's body. It also seemed to have feathers. 

"Um, hi." David said hesitantly, "What are you? And how do you know my name?" 

"Well, I am a kwami. Specifically, the kwami of knowledge. I gain any knowledge I need or want at a moment's notice. It's quite useful." 

He sounded British. Why did the magical creature from Tibetan jewelry sound British?

"Ok, so why did you appear when I put on this earring?" David asked. 

"That is my miraculous, a magical piece of jewelry that is my home. If you say the magical words, you can use my powers. It will however cause you to change your clothing into something that may look like an owl superhero." 

"I see, is there any way to do it without transforming?" 

"You could always simply ask me a question, but if you need a complicated answer, sometimes it is best if it goes directly into your brain." 

"I see." 

The more David thought about it, the more familiar this seemed. He had heard about miraculous somewhere before. He couldn't think of where-

Oh right, Hawkmoth. 

"So, is this the same kind of stuff with Ladybug and Chat Noir or what?" 

"Yes, Ladybug holds a separate set of miraculous. We call that miracle box 'The Box of Creation and Destruction' because of the ladybug and black cat miraculous." 

"I see, so what is this box called then?" David asked. 

A sad look appeared on the face of the kwami, "We are called 'The Box of Rejects' we were not deemed worthy to be placed with any other set so they put us all together." 

"But your power is so good!" David exclaimed, "Why were you placed in the reject box?" 

"The reason is complicated and full of many ancient laws. But, I am here now." 

"I see." 

"So, master, what is your first question of me?" 

"Master?" David hadn't expected this. 

"Yes, you are my master and I am your servant, this is how the miraculous work." 

"Cool. So I lost my keychain a month ago, I really liked it. Where did I put it?" 

The kwami blinked, "Most of my masters ask how to gain powers or money, this is most interesting."

"Ya, I'm already living my dream so I don't need much. Now, where's that keychain?" 

Hoott laughed, "It is in the top drawer in your bathroom, master." 

"Awesome thanks." 

**___________________**

  
  


Hoott watched as the man called David exited the room full of books and went upstairs to his apartment to grab his keychain. 

This man was interesting. He had no I great in money or power, only comfort. 

While Hoott could easily gain the knoledge of how this master would treat him, he didn't think he had to. 

Hoott already knew he would like it here


	2. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David pulls out another miraculous from the box. It somehow makes it to Lila's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet more kwamis and new miraculous! Yay!

David sat on one of the beanbags in his store, reading a book. He had already finished his daily routine for the store's management and there were no customers in the store so he just sat reading. 

After a few hours of this, David finished his current book and got up from his seat, stretching as he did so. 

David moved to behind the service counter so he could find his laptop, intending to watch some videos. 

Instead, he found the box of miraculous. 

He hadn't messed with the box since he had removed Hoott a few days ago and he was mildly curious as to what other miraculous the box held. 

Looking at the box, be noticed a larger drawer at the bottom of the box. Opening the drawer, he saw what looked like a drama mask. 

Lifting the drama mask out of the box, he also found one of those fluffy toy worm things. He placed the worm thing to the side, assuming it was something the last owner had left in in there. 

The drama mask seemed to be an emotion of embarrassment. The mouth seemed to be biting it's lips and the cheeks area had a pink shade to them. The eyes seemed to be looking away in shame. 

"I see you've found the human miraculous, Master." Hoott said as he floated in from the back room. 

"The _human_ miraculous?" David asked with suspicion. 

"Yes, as I am the owl kwami, Skinn is the human kwami." Hoott responded. 

"What does the human miraculous do?" 

"To put it simply, it removes clothing and heightens emotions. People using the human miraculous have been known to literally die of embarrassment." 

David quietly set the drama mask down on the counter top. "So," he said, turning to Hoott, "Want to do literally anything else than mess with that thing?" 

"Absolutely." Hoott responded, "I've been reading that series you recommended and I find the characters very intriguing and I would like to discuss it." 

"Cool, let's do it then." 

**_____________________**

  
  


Lila Rossi made her way to the book store for the third time that week. She had claimed that she had read every book from an author she had never heard of and now she was in a book club. 

She had to read like 13 books by next week, and she needed to get the books as soon as possible. 

After searching the shelves of the book store for a few minutes, she found the books she needed. 

Walking up to the check-out area, Lila noticed a drama mask sitting on the counter next to a worn down box. 

Lila set her books down on the counter and picked up the mask. It was a sturdy mask, made out of a type of clay it seemed. It was a face of embarasment, a rarity for sure. 

Lila had a collection of drama masks, she enjoyed collecting the masks. She didnt have an embarrassment mask yet. 

The owner of the book store walked up to the counter, "13 books? That will last you a while." The man said. 

"Actually I have to finish them in less than a week." Lila responded, ignoring the surprised look on the man's face, "Also can I have this mask?" 

The shop owner seemed surprised for a second before shrugging, "Ya, sure, why not. I have no need for it." 

Awesome.

Taking the mask and the books, Lila left the store. 

**_______________**

  
  


David sat on one of the chairs with his laptop in his lap, playing some minecraft and listening to music through his ear buds. 

Suddenly, one of his ear buds were ripped from his ear. 

David turned to see Hoott. 

"What do you need, buddy?" David asked the owl kwami. 

"The miraculous are powerful items and shouldn't just be given out to anybody who walks in here." Hoott said. 

"But, I bought them for like 40 euros, surely they can't be that powerful." David responded, only half paying attention. 

"I literally give infinite knowledge." Hoott responded. 

David sighed, pausing his game, "Do you want me to go get it back?" 

"No, it will return to us eventually, the human miraculous always does, but you can't just had out powerful magical items like candy." 

"Alright got it." David responded, turning back to his game, not too worried about it. 

I mean, what's the worst that could happen? 

**__________________**

  
  


Lila managed to make her way home without dropping anything. Somehow. 

Lila dropped the books onto her bed and went to find a nail so she could hang up the mask. 

Lila nailed the nail into the wall and hung the mask from it. 

Lila went so sit on her bed and began reading, but instead, kept finding herself looking at the mask. 

She wanted to put it on. 

Lila rarely actually put on her masks, she usually just let them hang there and look pretty. 

Getting back up from her bed, Lila grabbed the mask and placed it on her face. 

It fit perfectly, almost as if it was made for her face, it also stayed on her head without a string around the back. 

Also, she could see through it without any eye holes, it was like magic. 

It was perfect.

Then it started glowing. 

The light formed into a ball that started spinning around Lila and flying aroumd the room, eventually a…. small child?

The creature was about 10 centimeters(4 inches) tall, half of which was it's proportionally large head, and it looked like a small child. 

"What the-" Lila mumbled in shock. 

"Hiya there!" The small child said, "I'm Skinn! Your kwami." 

It sounded like the thing had a hillbilly accent, like a stereotypical southerner from America. 

"Hi?" Lila said, still very confused, "What's happening?" 

"Well, it seems you dun found yurslef my meraculous." Skinn said. 

Lila's eyes widened, even if you couldn't see them behind the mask. 

A miraculous? This was her chance! She could finnaly take down that bitch Ladybug and her stupid little cat. She could put up with this little weirdo if it meant destroying good for nothing heroes. 

"Okay," Lila said with new vigor, "What do I do?" 

"Well, to transform, you have to say; Skinn, Clothes off." The hillbilly kwami answered. 

Lila blinked behind the mask. She must have misheard him. Surely he didn't just say _Clothes off?_

"Excuse you, what?" 

"Well, to transform, you have to say; Skinn, Clothes off." Skinn repeated, seeming to not understand her confusion. 

Ok, so she hasn't misheard the creature. Maybe it had misspoke. 

"I'm sorry," Lila said, rubbing her temples, "Did you just say; _clothes off_?"

"Yes I did." Skinn responded, sounding a bit annoyed, "You ain't very good at listenin are ya?"

_Okay, it sounds a bit weird but magic is weird._ Lila thought, _maybe it means something else in the magic language or whatever._

"Ok then." Lila said, preparing herself mentally, "Skinn, Clothes off." 

Lila saw the small creature fly into the mask and vanish as a bright flash of light engulfed Lila's room. 

Once the light faded, Lila expected to be wearing down kind of costume like the other heroes and villains she had seen. 

Instead, she was wearing nothing at all. 

The only thing Lila had on her body was the mask. 

It was an extremely odd feeling to be standing in the middle of your room with only a drama mask on.

Suddenly, Lila felt extremely embarrassed. 

She had nothing to be embarrassed of, since nobody else was in the room, but Lila still felt her cheeks burn from under the mask. 

She had to get this mask off and get her clothes back on. 

Lila reaches up to take the mask off of her face, but it wouldn't move. Lila tagged on the mask with both hands but the mask still wouldn't come off. 

"FUCK!" Lila screamed in frustration. 

"Lila, are you alright?" Her mother called from the other room. Lila heard her mother approaching her door. 

Oh, no. No no no no. Her mother could not see her like this. 

"I'm fine, Mom!" Lila called back in response, "Just having a little trouble with something." 

"Oh, let me help you." Her mother said, opening the door. 

Lila's mother froze, staring at Lila, a mix of confusion and concern on her face. 

Lila had never wanted to die more than at that moment. 

Lila's mother gave Lila an obviously fake smile, "You have fun dear." She shut the door and left. 

This is a disaster. 

Lila's brain furiously searched for a solution. Maybe if she broke the mask? No, she might become stuck like this. 

Maybe if she said the opposite of what she had said before, it would undo all of this. 

It was worth a shot. 

"Clothes on." Lila said, hoping it would work. 

And thankfully it did. 

Lila's clothes reappeared and the evil creature reappeared. 

Lila ripped the mask off of her head. 

"Why did ya detransform?" Skinn asked, sounding confused. 

"Because I-" Lila stopped, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to argue with this thing.

"How do I get rid of you?" Lila asked, exasperated. 

"Well why would ya wanna?" 

"Just answer the damn question." Lila was sick of this thing. 

"Well you would say, Skinn, I renounce you, and then-" 

"Skinn, I renounce you." Lila said, cutting off the small creature. 

The creature was sucked back into the mask. 

Lila dropped the mask to the floor and sat down on her bed. 

What the hell just happened?

Lila looked down at the mask on the floor. 

She couldn't keep this thing. She had to get rid of it. 

Lila picked the mask off the floor and ran out of her room, wanting to get rid of the thing as soon as possible. 

**___________________**

  
  


David noticed that the mask had returned as he was closing up shop for the day. The girl must have returned it for some reason. 

Shrugging, David moved to lock the doors for the night, leaving the mask on the counter. 

**________________**

  
  


The next day, a tall goth looking girl with black and purple hair entered the shop, looking for some romance books, saying they were a gift for her girlfriend. 

As the girl was paying for her books, she picked up the mask that David had left on the counter. 

"Um, excuse me, sir?" The girl mumbled, almost too quiet for David to hear. 

"Ya?" 

"Can I have this mask?" The girl mumbled, "I think my girlfriend might like it." 

"Sure, I don't really care." David responded as he bagged up the girl's books, "Have a good day." 

"Thanks." The girl mumbled as she left. 

David forgot about the mask until it reappeared the next day. 

This cycle continued for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Human miraculous. 
> 
> I did not create the human miraculous, the blame lies with christalised. 
> 
> I just put it into a story.


	3. Worm Thangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives an unsuspecting earing to a young Amanda Ver.  
> Which turned out to be the miraculous of the worm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a hot minute but there is finally another chapter. 
> 
> I'ma dedicate this chapter to my friend Swagphia, god of worms. 
> 
> Enjoy

David wiped down the service counter with a cleaning spray after clearing it off. A few stacks of important papers, the miraculous box, and a pile of writing utensils sat on the floor. As he wiped the drawers under the counter, he noticed something out of place. 

A fuzzy worm toy. Like the cheap kind a kid might get at a carnival as a consolation prize. It was rainbow colored, had googly eyes and was about the length of his pinkie finger. 

David wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten it or why it was in his drawer, but he didn’t really want it. 

Shrugging, David placed the worm on top of the counter, hoping some kid would take it, and went back to cleaning. 

**____________________________________________**

  
  


14 year old Amanda Ver placed her books onto the countertop, pulling out her money as the owner walked over from where he had been sitting. 

The owner picked up the books and began to scan them. 

“Interesting books you’ve got there.” The man said. 

“What do you mean?” Amanda asked.

“ _Earthworms and Their Lives_ ,” The owner said, beginning to read off their titles, “ _The Diet of Earthworms_ , _How Earthworms Breed, Everything Earthworms_. You doing a school project?”

Amanda shook her head, “Just a hobby.” 

The owner blinked a few times before laughing. “Interesting hobby, the total will be 16 euro.”

Amanda blinked, the man must have miscounted. The books should be 5 euro each. 

“Sir, it should be-” Amanda tried to correct the man, but was cut off.

“I’m doing a 20% off sale on worm books right now.” The man said with a grin, “16 euro please.”

Amanda smiled at the man's kindness and handed him the money. The man took the money, bagged her books, paused, and then seemed to toss something else into her bag.

“Have a good day.” The man called as she left. 

“You too.” She called back. 

Amanda used her extra money to buy an ice cream on the way home. 

  
  
  


“I’m home!” Amanda called out as she entered the front door. Placing her books on the couch, she walked over to a glass display case with 2 vases inside.

“Mama, Papa! Guess what! The nice man at the bookstore gave me a discount on my books so I got to eat some ice cream on the way home. It was delicious.” Amanda smiled at the two urns as a tear fell down her cheek. 

Turning away from her parents, Amanda walked over to her bag and pulled out her books. Worms fascinated Amanda. While she didn’t see many here in Paris, she saw many when she stayed in Britain with her Uncle Ozul. 

How does a creature live by simply digging through the earth 24/7? How does it get nutrients? Does it breath? Why do they love the rain so much? Is the rumor about cutting them in half true?

Amanda had so many questions. 

If she had internet access she would have used that, but Auntie Coochcockunt had forgotten to pay the bills last month, instead wasting the money on alcohol. The electricity and water were also out, Amanda had to shower at school to stay clean. 

As Amanda pulled her new books out of the bag, she noticed something. A small fuzzy toy. It was rainbow colored and about as long as her index finger. It seemed to be a worm. 

Amanda smiled. The bookstore owner must have slipped it in there because of her hobby. 

Amanda used to have a giant stuffed fuzzy worm back before she moved in with Aunt Cooch, who made her get rid of it. This toy reminded her of that.

As she looked at it more, she realised it wasn't a normal worm on a string, it was an earring. 

Amanda moved her hand up to rub her ear. She had gotten it pierced last year but hadn’t worn any earrings since the funeral 3 months ago, the hole might be closed up. 

Eh, might as well try. 

Amanda raised the worm up to her ear and pushed the earring into where the hole should be. She felt a small poke before she felt the worm slide into her ear. 

Then something strange happened. 

The worm started glowing with a dull brown light. 

Amanda flinched back as the light started to come together into a small brown ball of light. The light slowly floated around her until it faded, leaving…

A floating worm?

A pink creature with a large head and a long worm-like body stayed floating in the air in front of Amanda. 

And it was adorable.

**_________________________________________________**

  
  


“Hello, I am Dirrt, worm kwami of excavation, nice to meet you.” Dirrt said enthusiastically, giving a small wave of his tail. He waved with his tail because he didn’t have arms, after all who would give a worthless creature like him arms. 

Dirrt’s powers had never actually been used by a human. They always saw either his weird miraculous or his useless body and simply put the miraculous back in the box. He was slightly curious as to why this human girl had put his miraculous on, but it probably didn't matter. She would call him an ugly freak, take off the miraculous, and toss it in a river. Then it would be eaten by a fish, then the fish would be caught and the miraculous would be mistaken as a parasite and they would try and fail to burn it, eventually just burying it into the earth. Then Hoott would come find him eventually and he would once again be stuck with Skinn in the reject box. 

Dirrt was very familiar with the process since it had happened 13 times since he was trapped in this form. 

Dirrt looked at the human girl, who in turn was staring at him. Dirrt didn't recognise the look on the girl's face. It didn’t seem like disgust, horror, or even confusion, all faces he knew well. Her mouth was curved in a strange U shape and her teeth were showing. 

Oh god! Was she hungry?

Was he about to get eaten? Could kwamis be eaten? Dirrt had no idea. 

Dirrt flinched back as the girl reached for him. This was it, he was going to die. He had a terrible life for a formal immortal being. A useless worm who’s only friend was an owl and a weird human kwami who caused him endless suffering. 

Dirrt closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him. 

But, instead of death, all he felt was the strange feeling of human skin, a feeling he knew very well after spending eons with Skinn. 

“You’re so cuteeeeeee!!!!” The human girl squealed. 

Cute… if Dirrt wasn’t mistaken that was what Master Plagg called the Goddess Tikki all those years ago before the kwami were trapped in miraculous. It was a form of compliment he believed. 

…

Wait a compliment?

Dirtt opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He realised the girl was rubbing him against her cheek, which Dirrt found weird since Skinn used to complain how slimy he was. 

“What are you-” Dirrt tried to say, but got cut off. 

“Look at you! Your little pink skin and your wrinkles and oh that head is just the cutest!” The girl said, obviously excited. 

What was going on? 

This had to be a trick, a joke, a ruse. Trixx must have found him and now they’re toying with him. This happened often before they were all sealed in the miraculous. 

No wait. 

Trixx couldn’t make illusions that take advantage of all 5 senses after being sealed, only a limit of 2. And Dirrt definitely felt, saw, smelled, and heard this person. 

So… this was real? 

No, no, no. It can’t be. 

But this definitely wasn’t one of Dusuu’s sentimonsters, their aura was definitely human, and there was no aura of an akuma or even the power of the eagle. 

Dirrt ran through all the possibilities in his head, eliminating them one by one. Until the only option remaining was that this was real. 

Dirrt felt emotion well up inside him. This was the first time _anyone_ has said _anything_ nice to him since he had been sealed in that earring. Dirrt felt tears slowly crawl down his slimy cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” The girl asked, holding Dirrt away from her. 

Dirrt wiped his tears away using his tail, “I’m fine, you just smell bad.” 

“Rude!” The girl exclaimed, letting go of Dirrt. 

_Perfect save._ Dirrt thought 

“By the way, what's a kwami?”” The girl asked. 

“A kwami is the creature that inhabits the miraculous and gives the wearer power.” 

The girl blinked, “ Miraculous? You mean the magic jewelry that Ladybug and Chat Noir have?”

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir? Goddess Tikki and Master Plagg must be in use._ Dirrt thought, _I wonder if they’re still together?_

“Precisely.” Dirrt responded, hoping Ladybug and Chat Noir did actually use miraculous. He didn’t want to be wrong and then be discarded for lying. 

“Awesome! So how do I use the powers?”

“All you have to say is…” Dirrt paused. What were the words again? It had been so long since the mage had told him his words that he was having trouble remembering. 

Oh right. 

“All you have to say to transform is ‘Dirrt, Let’s Dig’ and to detransform you say ‘Let’s rest’. You can dig through any material as well as use a power called ‘Tunnel’, it instantly creates a tunnel or hole in whatever target you use it on.” Dirrt felt quite proud of himself to remember a power he hadn't used in millenniums. 

“Cool!” the girl squealed, “I can _become a worm_!” 

Dirrt blinked, that was one way to think about it. 

“Let's do this!” the girl shouted, “Dirrt, Let’s Dig!” 

At that moment, Dirrt felt something he had not felt since the ancient mage had tested his miraculous. 

The feeling of being merged with a human. 

**___________________________________________________**

  
  


Amanda looked down at herself after the light faded.

The first thing she noticed is that she no longer had legs. Instead she had the lower half of a worm. She was kind of like a lamia but instead of a snake, she's a worm. 

“Cool.” Amanda muttered. 

Her outfit looked like a construction worker’s outfit, except a lot more pink. She even had a pink hard hat. She also had a pink mask covering the areas around her eyes. There was a pink shovel on her back. 

Turning her attention away from the outfit, Amanda focused on the power. DIrrt said she could dig through anything, and she wanted to try that. 

Amanda grabbed the shovel off her back and stabbed it into the hardwood flooring of Aunt Cooch’s living room. The shovel went through like it was nothing but air. Amanda was about to toss the shovel load over her shoulder when she noticed the hardwood flooring she had ripped up being absorbed into the shovel. A few seconds later, the shovel was empty, no trace of the hardwood remaining. 

“Matter cannot be created nor destroyed my ass.” Amanda laughed as she stabbed the ground again. 

After a while, Amanda had created quite the deep hole. The shovel had ripped throught the hardwood and the concrete foundation like it was nothing and Amanda sat nearly thirty feet under the house now. 

But Amanda felt like it was slow. 

Amanda looked at the shovel again. The blade was quite small, if she could make it bigger she could go much faster. 

That’s when Amanda noticed the buttons on the side. 

Amanda pushed one of the buttons, which caused the shovel to expand into something closer to a snow shovel, which still dug through dirt just fine. 

Pressing another button, the shovel blade bagan to spin, it spun faster and faster until it became a drill. 

So what Amanda now had was a drill, on a stick, that could instantly eat through anything. Which was awesome. 

Amanda changed direction, now going forwards instead of down. 

Amanda’s grin never faded as she drilled tunnels under Paris. She went for miles in every which direction until she wasn't even sure she was in Paris anymore. The only thing that made her stop, was when she ran into an underground room.

The underground room was spacious and had a massive window on the far end, which Amanda didn't understand because she was definitely underground. Amanda had entered halfway up the wall and could see most of the room. There was a bridge over some water in the middle and on the far side there was some kind of pod surrounded by plants. In front of the pod there was a man standing there. 

It was Hawkmoth. 

Amanda recognised his condom head even from behind because he was the one who got her parents killed. 

Amanda hopped down from the wall, landing on the bridge and making a loud ‘CLANG’ reverberate through the underground room. 

Hawkmoth quickly turned around, his face full of shock, “Who-”

“You don’t deserve to know my name,” Amanda said, hoping to sound badass, “You killed my parents and now I’m here to defeat you.”

Hawkmoth laughed, his initial shock completely gone, “You little worm, I’ll kill you and take your miraculous.”

Hawkmoth made the first move, taking a sword out of his cane and charging at Amanda. 

Amanda was prepared, she swung her shovel as hard as she could as the man approached. 

The instant the sword blade met the shovel, the blade was cut in half. 

The momentum of the shovel kept going…

And lobed off Hawkmoth’s head. 

Amanda stood in shock for a second, trying to process what had just happened. 

“Well,” Amanda said, scratching her chin, “That was anticlimactic.” 

A second later, the purple suit the villain wore disappeared in a flash of light and a small purple creature, another kwami Amanda guessed, appeared. 

The purple kwami seemed shocked as it looked around. 

Amanda had a genius idea as she saw the second kwami.

“Hey purple kwami,” Amanda called out, “Where’s your miraculous?” 

The purple kwami blinked, “It's the brooch,” It responded, sounding a little hesitant. 

“Perfect.” 

Amanda reached down and grabbed the brooch off the corpse laying at her feet. Smiling as she did so. 

Being a villain seemed more fun than being a hero. 

**__________________________________________________**

  
  


David licked his ice cream bar as he watched the giant worm devour the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

“These akumas have been very strange recently.” David commented.

“David!” Hoott called out from across the store. 

“Ya?” David shouted back 

“Where is the worm miraculous?” 

David turned around to see Hoott float up to him, “Worm miraculous?”

“Ya, a fuzzy rainbow thing.”

“That was a miraculous? I gave it to some kid.” 

Hoott sighed, “Of course you did.”

“I still don't understand why you ask about stuff like that when you can learn the answer in a second.”

“Infinite knowledge is boring, asking is more fun.” 

David shrugged, “I don’t understand but you do you buddy.” 

David went upstairs to take a bath, unconcerned about the worms. Because no matter how many worms there were or how big they get, they never seem to touch the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
> I made Amanda big sad, suck it Swag. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this crack ass chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next few weeks, I've been slacking because of school. 
> 
> Worm it up fools.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ya that's it cool. 
> 
> Here's a list of the miraculous so far.  
> (This list will be updated as more miraculous and kwamis enter the story)
> 
> Owl - Hoott - Knowledge  
> Human - Skinn - Embarrassment  
> Worm - Dirrt - Excavation


End file.
